


home is where the heart is

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Soft Park Chanyeol, Soldier chanyeol, Witch Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: little witch baekhyun falls hard for the young soldier who happens to come to his little town. changes in him become evident after they’ve secretly gotten married.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	home is where the heart is

everyone noticed when the little witch began to change. it was only a coincidence that the changes started after the handsome young soldier had taken a liking to baekhyun, although no one thought anything of it at first. the changes were different, in the beginning. his cheeks were always flushed, a gentle smile on his sweet face. he would always grin brightly when the soldier, park chanyeol, came by to visit him while he worked. the two seemed to be wrapped around each other’s fingers. anyone could see that baekhyun was madly in love with the soldier, deeply devoted in every way. he was older than the witch by four years and seemingly unbothered by what baekhyun was. he looked at him as if the smaller had hung the stars for him, as if he knew that he would marry baekhyun someday. the townspeople suspected the soldier would marry their baekhyunnie, but no one knew how long the marriage would last if the soldier had to leave. 

and then the changes became even more physical. he began to gain more weight, getting a little swollen and pudgy around the belly. his cheeks, too, had become round. his pretty face was marred with dark circles under his eyes and he seemed so sick. after finding him crying and crouched near the toilet with the smell of sick in the air, the little witch was brought to the town healer by his trusted friend jongdae, who knew something was wrong. baekhyun had evidently given something precious to the soldier, the healer revealed so when she told the two boys that baekhyun wasn’t sick, but pregnant. it explained the weight gain, mood swings and fatigue. but now… he would have to tell park chanyeol. he was so nervous, trembling as he waited in bed. he’d put on one of chanyeol’s softest sweaters and yet he couldn’t stop shaking. he toyed with a bit of his hair— it was getting a bit long now, but his soldier lover told him he looked beautiful with longer hair. he clutched a pillow to his chest, biting his lip gently. he gazed out the window, only returning to the present moment when he heard heavy footsteps. chanyeol appeared in the doorway, a fond smile on his face. 

“hello, beautiful,” he murmured, settling beside the little witch, who snuggled up to him immediately. “i take it your day went well?”

“no,” he whispered, delicate fingers digging into the soft pillow. “no, chanyeol. it… it did not go well.”

“why is that?” the soldier asked, wrapping a strong arm around his little lover. he pressed a gentle kiss to baekhyun’s brow, sighing. 

“i learned a thing today,” he mumbled, clutching the pillow closer to his stomach. “something i did not think would happen to me so soon in my life. i am only twenty years old, chanyeol. and you.. you are only twenty-four.”

“what is it, buttercup?” chanyeol kissed baekhyun’s forehead, holding him close. “what did you learn that has you so concerned with our ages?”

“i learned that…” the witch hesitated. “i learned that i am pregnant, chanyeol. with your child.” 

chanyeol sighed softly, gently moving his little lover into his lap, letting baekhyun rest against his chest. he could tell that his love was nervous as he felt the little thing shake against him. he rubbed gentle hands up and down baekhyun’s arms, then his back. 

“and you are nervous.” it was not merely a statement, but a half-spoken question. 

“yes.” the answer was nearly silent. 

“why are you nervous, my love?”

“i.. i am afraid that you will leave me, chanyeol. you will leave me to bear your child and raise them by myself.” he took a shuddering breath. “i fear that you would leave not by choice, but out of duty. do not think for even a second that i have forgotten who you are, soldier. i know you could be taken from me faster than i could imagine.” 

“i’ve got no plans of leaving you,” chanyeol said, his voice deep and rumbling in his chest. he took hold of one of baekhyun’s slender hands, the one that bore a wedding ring. “i knew this could happen the moment i took you to _our_ bed and made love to you on our _wedding night_ , beautiful. how could i leave you now that i have bound myself to you? how could i leave knowing you are carrying my child, buttercup?” 

“i.. i am scared, chanyeol,” the little witch whimpered, reaching out to touch his husband’s cheek. “i’ve always feared losing you… because our marriage is a secret… i’ve always been scared that you would find someone else…” 

“but that will not happen, my love.” chanyeol pressed a kiss to his smaller husband’s knuckles. “i promise you will not lose me. i promise. our marriage being a secret does not matter, you won’t lose me, buttercup.” 

“you must keep your word,” baekhyun murmured. “i will be most upset if you break your promise.”

things changed after that. baekhyun was forced to work less by his loving friends, jongdae and minseok. chanyeol took his place at the apothecary, easily charming the customers as baekhyun did. he would return home to his little husband every night, greeting him with a kiss and rubbing his swelling stomach gently. their little one was growing rapidly, as was baekhyun’s stomach. chanyeol had noticed that his husband had a glow around him, making him appear even more beautiful. his breasts had developed as well, swelling as they filled with milk to feed their child. he was _beautiful_ , in chanyeol’s eyes. 

one day, he decided to wake early, just to spend time with him. he rolled over, snuggling up to the little witch and kissing his neck softly. he heard baekhyun groan tiredly, effectively woken up. 

“good morning, beautiful,” the soldier murmured, holding his tired husband close. “today is going to be a lovely day, i think.”

“if you let me go back to sleep, it will be,” the sleepy witch replied, his eyes half shut. “please, chanyeol… i am so tired and our little one is not helping that.” 

“i suppose i could let you sleep for a while longer,” the soldier hummed, resting his hands over his husband’s stomach. their child was starting to move, stretching and kicking as they explored their space. “little bean is becoming rather active, hm?”

“mm. i wish bean would give me a break,” the smaller said, enjoying the feeling of his husband’s warm hand on his belly. “only a few months until their arrival, if the healer is right.” 

“no doubt she is. i can only hope our little one will arrive safely.” chanyeol presses a gentle kiss to baekhyun’s head. “so long as you both make it, i will be a happy man.”

“so will i, chanyeol.”

the day comes sooner than they had planned. the healer had said their child would be born at the end of winter, but she was wrong. baekhyun had gone into labor almost a month early, during a snowstorm. chanyeol hadn’t been able to get the door open. he was pacing, giving himself a quick break before he’d go back to pushing against the door so he could at least get the healer to baekhyun. his husband was in bed, supposedly resting while the contractions didn’t seem to be too bad. but baekhyun was in _agony_ , squirming in bed and trying to get comfortable as the contractions washed over him, wracking his body with pain. he felt as if he was going to die. panting, he rested a hand over his swollen stomach. the baby kicked lightly, like they wanted to assure their mother that they wanted to come out now. 

“chanyeol!” he called weakly, panting heavily. he was flushed, bathed in sweat. “chanyeol! i need you…”

his husband came running, crouching beside his pregnant lover’s side of the bed. baekhyun cradled his belly, crying softly. 

“what is it, my love? are you alright?” chanyeol asked softly, gently pushing baekhyun’s sweaty hair away from his eyes. the little witch whimpered, grabbing his husband’s hand and placing it over his stomach. 

“it hurts so much…” baekhyun whimpered, reaching up to wipe away the tears rolling down his cheeks. “chanyeol, i… i feel like… i can’t do this, i feel like i don’t have the strength…”

“hush, beautiful.” chanyeol held his little lover close, gently stroking his belly. “you’ll be fine. you’re strong, baekhyun.”

“i think.. chanyeol, i think this baby is going to come whether the healer is here or not.” baekhyun’s eyes were wide, full of fear. “my… my water just broke!” 

“easy, buttercup… stay calm for me, hm?” chanyeol had settled down on the bed with baekhyun, sitting so that his lover could rest against his chest. “what can i do to help?”

“get towels…” baekhyun groaned, resting his head against chanyeol’s chest. “and a large bowl of warm water… i do hope they come quickly or else it will be cold.”

“just rest, baekhyun.” chanyeol’s deep voice soothed him as his husband laid him down again. he snuggled against chanyeol’s pillow, whimpering in pain when another contraction ripped through his small body. 

by the time chanyeol returned with the towels and water, baekhyun was ready to give birth. the fact that it was his own husband delivering their baby set him at ease, reassuring him that chanyeol would not let them die. he let chanyeol coach him through it, though he wasn’t calm at all. there were lots of tears, lots of screams, but in the end, baekhyun gave birth to a healthy baby girl at two in the morning. she had inherited his strong lungs, crying as her father cleaned her up and wrapped her in the blanket that minseok had taken so much time to make. baekhyun felt whole again when he held his daughter in his arms, leaning against his soldier husband and sighing softly. 

“thank you,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to chanyeol’s lips. “thank you, chanyeol… for delivering our baby…”

“no, baekhyunnie… don't thank me for this.” chanyeol replied, kissing the little witch’s forehead. “any soon-to-be father would do the same if his partner was in labor and couldn’t get to a healer in time.”

“still… she’s here safely because of you.” the witch murmured, cradling his daughter close. “i want you to name her, my darling.”

“i… alright, if you’re sure…” chanyeol sighed softly, reaching over to stroke the soft hair on his daughter’s head. “i want to name her after my mother, if that’s alright with you.”

“of course it is.” baekhyun said softly, stroking the baby’s soft cheek. “what is her name?”

“youngmi.” the soldier answered quietly. “her name was youngmi. she died before i left and i… i want to honor her memory this way.”

“i think that’s beautiful, chanyeol.” baekhyun replied, holding their daughter close to his soft chest. “park youngmi, then. that’s her name.” 

“i love you so much, beautiful.” chanyeol leaned over, kissing his little witch on the lips. “i hope you know that.”

“mm,” baekhyun kissed him back just as gently, enjoying the feeling of his husband’s soft lips against his. “i do, my darling, and i love you just as much.”

their soft, tender moment was then interrupted by the loud cries of their daughter. it was evident that she was hungry, crying to be fed. baekhyun undid the upper part of his robe, guiding her to his nipple until she latched on. the pair watched their first child suckle for a while in silence, until she unlatched from her mother’s breast with a loud whine. baekhyun handed her over to chanyeol, instructing him on how to burp her after she ate. there would be a lot of learning in store for them, but the little witch was confident that he and his soldier husband could handle raising a child. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love little witch baekhyunnie :(( he’s precious  
> and their baby,,,, chanyeol is so soft for their daughter and for baek  
> please let me know what you think!!! and don’t forget, you can contact me on twitter @/kissbaeks


End file.
